


The Legend of Baby Feet

by Greach



Category: Caillou (Cartoon), Star Wars - All Media Types, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Community: starwarsficfest, Death, Kings & Queens, Magic, Netflix and Chill, Original Character(s), Other, Political Alliances, Social Links, Voodoo, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greach/pseuds/Greach
Summary: War, has spread over the 7 kingdoms. People are perishing and everything lies in the hands of one mouse. Nicko mouse. After his father, Han Solo banishes him he meets a spooky person who is really punk AF. This punk AF person sparks a super scary war.





	The Legend of Baby Feet

Once upon a Pope, there was a young boy named Nicko Mouse. He lived in a small village called Hansopolis, also known as the village of snuggling smugglers. Though Nicko was not one of them, for he was outcasted because he was the only person who was not of the Hansilian race. Nicko was an odd one for he spoke with people outside of his race. Hansilians believed in being a pure race and associating with others was forbidden. Nicko would sometimes sneak off to Netflixia to visit his pointy eared friend Shelby. Netflixians were known for sitting around and watching Netflix. And this would cause our story to begin.

 

Nicko Mouse returned home late one night. He quietly snuck through his hut but was soon confronted by his parents Han and Hannah Solo. Han Solo pressed his calloused hands on Nicko’s shoulders and exhaled his smelly breath.

“How many times do we have to tell you about visiting the stupid Netflixians! It is forbidden!” Screamed his father. “I should have left you in the bean dip, you will never be a son in my eyes. I hereby banish you, if you are ever to return you shall be executed!” 

 

Nicko gasped and tear shed from his eye. His adoptive mother Hannah begged Han to let their child stay, but he had made up his mind. Hannah ran to her room and sobbed without saying farewell to her boy. Nicko’s feet dragged against the floor as he meandered to his room to pack his little belongings. Before he left his home, he looked at his father who was smelling his feet to release his anger. Nicko cursed under his breath and took all the food before leaving.

 

“What a boo boo day.” He cried. Deep down Nicko wanted to please his father, but because he was not Hansilian he thought it would be impossible. Soon an idea came to his head, maybe if he licked his feet like his father he could be a true Hansilian. Nicko lifted his foot to his lips and took a big Ole lick. The taste was earthy and metallic, and would force him to cringe. He started to cry and ate all of his food in one bite

 

Suddenly a hooded, winged figure tap danced into the forest. Nicko screamed like a nematode and stared at the person. “Omg who are you!” demanded the Nicko mouse. The hooded figure threw her cloak off and yawned. “ Wassup I'm Ali Pope from Popesville and I'm punk af.”

 

Nicko Mouse raised an eyebrow as he thought  _ Yup dis bish is crazy _ , but being Hansilian he proceeded to smile. “So why are you in the forest all by yourself?” he asked.

 

Ali flipped her hair and sat in the mud. “I'm trying to whistle but it's impossible!” 

 

“Whistling? That sounds hard, but nevermind I'm making some beandip.” out of nowhere Nicko pulled out a can of beans and used dead leaves as chips.

 

“That's sad that you can't whistle, but good because I can't whistle.” Ali smiled as she drew her king...the pope.

 

“So bish, I mean Ali. How do you whistle?” asked Nicko.

 

“You put your lips together and blow.”

 

“Like this?” immediately Nicko proceeded to whistle the Caillou theme song. 

 

Ali’s eyebrows came to a slant...like she was offended. She jump from the ground and levitated in the air with some sort of spooky voodoo shit (Even though she had wings) and pointed at Nicko like she was Phoenix Wright “How dare thee whistle song of my enemy! That's it I will tell our Pope of you or crimes and declare war on the people of Cailloutopia! You have seven days to prepare you stupid mouse!”

 

Purple voodoo dust circled around Ali until she suddenly disappeared into thin air, leaving behind a lump of clay.

 

“Bish why didn't you just say a week.” Nicko scoffed. He picked up the lump of clay and moulded it into a broomstick with his teeth. Suddenly he gasped when he realised his dear friend lived in Cailloutopia. “Oh no. My dear friend Ashley the Princess Monk lived in Cailloutopia. I must warn her about the the scary Pope. 

 

He climbed onto his wet, floppy broomstick and headed towards Cailloutopia.


End file.
